


Honorary Big Brother

by ianlipgallagher (mdobbs1614)



Series: Prompts [53]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Advice, Brothers, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdobbs1614/pseuds/ianlipgallagher
Summary: Prompt: So I read one of your drabbles and I had an idea of a prompt. Carl (confused about his sexuality cos he might kinda like a guy) showing up at mickey's house when Ian isn't home and asking Mickey what it's like being a gay thug in south side.





	

Mickey and Ian are in a really good place right now. 

 

They both have stable jobs that keep enough money flowing to pay for the bills and then some. 

 

Their schedules have lined up perfectly this month allowing them to have dinner together before Ian heads off to do his night shift as an EMT.

 

Mickey’s even been getting along with the Gallaghers enough recently that they’ve been having a family meal once a week at Fiona’s.

 

The only negative in Mickey’s life right now is that he has to spend his nights alone.

 

Ian’s job keeps him away from 8pm to 6am, so after they eat together, Ian’s off to work, leaving Mickey behind. 

 

Tonight is another one of those nights where Mickey sits on the couch and watches TV, wishing that Ian would walk back through that door. 

 

But alas, Mickey’s by himself until morning.

 

That’s why he’s startled by a loud knock on the door. 

 

He squints at the window for a second, trying to think who that could be. 

 

He gets up and swings the door open to be met by the sight of a young Gallagher.

 

“Carl?” Mickey frowns. 

 

“Sup.” The teen nods, before pushing his way in as though it’s his own house. 

 

“Can I help you?” Mickey asks hesitantly, not sure if he really wants to know the answer to that question. 

 

“Need to ask you a question.” Carl responds vaguely, plopping down on the couch. 

 

“Okay…” Mickey slowly sits down on the coffee table across from him.

 

Carl leans in close, arching an eyebrow.

 

“How’d you know you liked dudes?” He asks bluntly. 

 

“What?” Mickey exclaims, scooting back like Carl’s words burned him. "Why me? Why not ask one of your brothers?"

 

"Eh, you're like my brother too, right?" Carl says dismissively, not knowing how those words make Mickey's heart clench. “Now back to the question. Fucking dudes, how’d you know you liked that?” He repeats. 

 

“I-. Well-. I-“ Mickey sputters. “I don’t know! Fucking girls didn’t do it for me, I guess.” 

 

“Right.” Carl nods. “Well, fucking girls does do it for me. I just think I might like fucking guys too. How can I know?"

 

“Fuck a guy.” Mickey shrugs.

 

“Really? That’s all you got?” Carl snarks. 

 

“Sorry, kid, but that’s the easiest way.” Mickey says. “Fuck a dude and if you like it, then you know.” 

 

“You aren’t helpful.” Carl scoffs, standing up out of his seat. 

 

“There’s not much more too it, Carl.” Mickey assures. “If you’re nervous or whatever, then blow a guy first or jerk him off. If you like dudes, you’ll probably like that stuff too.” 

 

“Whatever.” Carl sighs, heading for the door. 

 

"And be careful, okay?" Mickey says seriously. "Southside is a shitty place to be gay so don't get hurt. Fiona would kill me." He jokes.

 

"I'll be fine." Carl nods earnestly.

 

“Maybe give a guy some notice next time and I’ll have better advice for you.” Mickey smirks, closing the door behind Carl. 

 

Mickey has just gotten back in his seat when there’s another knock on the door. The door opens to reveal Debbie and Mickey groans. 

 

Maybe being on good terms with the Gallaghers isn’t that great after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back, baby! Sorry for being MIA but I promise to try and finish these final prompts quickly.
> 
> Also, if you read 'What Did I Miss?', I'll try to post a new chapter by the end of the week
> 
> Hit me up on


End file.
